Tokio Hotel: Endurance to the Extreme
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Tokio Hotel goes on the T.V. show Endurance. There they meet a strange girl with a strange past and many secrets. Read! Review! Thanks. BEING EDITED & RE-WRITTEN AT THE MOMENT!
1. Bill you did WHAT?

**I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL OR ENDURANCE., SO BASICLY I OWN NOTHING. Sad Day =( **

* * *

**With Tokio Hotel**

"Tom come here and hurry!" Yelled a man wearing tight fitting black clothes. His hair was spiked up and looked a bit like a lion's mane. He ran down the stairs, almost falling, and into the living room.

"Yea, I'm coming. What's got you so happy?" asked Tom, who walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. He had dread locks and wore extremely baggy clothes. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

The man in black clothing started jumping up and down with a big smile plastered on his face. He ran over to the couch, where Tom sat, and held a letter in front of Tom's face. Grinning, Bill said, "We have mail from Endurance."

Tom groaned and grumbled out, "You mean the thing you singed us up for without Georg's, Gustav's or mine permission?"

Bill nodded. He ripped the letter open and began to read. "Yeah hold on, I'm trying to read have a little respect." Bill said as he shushed Tom.

"Yeah whatever; read it out loud so I know what I was signed up for." Tom said in an annoyed voice. He took a bite of his cereal and listened as Bill began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Tokio Hotel,_

_ You have been chosen to be the band that will be on Endurance Fiji V. In this Endurance you will be in groups instead of being in pairs. You may end up being with your band or you might not. There are thirty-four other players only 26 others will stay on the island with you. We will explain the rules and how you will get into teams once every one gets on the island. You will take a plane to Hawaii and be picked up by a boat with the other teenagers at 11:00 a.m. on June 26. We hope you can make it and pack lightly._

_Sincerely, _

_J. D. Roth_

Tom stood up and started walking out of the living room. "Bill, your an idiot."

* * *

**So, I'm fixing this story up a bit. This chapter is still pretty short, but it's better than before. Tell me what you think by reviewing(please) and check out some of my other stories =D Thanks.**

**Peace, Love, and TH,**

**Pain. **


	2. Yelling solves problems

**I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL. I OWN NOTHING *tear, tear***

* * *

**With Tokio Hotel**

"HURRY UP BILL! We're going to be late and miss the flight. You're the one who signed us up for this thing any way." Yelled Tom as he banged on Bill's door with his fists. Oh, how he hated waking up early and then having to bang on his brother's door to get ready to go to the airport because his brother decided to sign them up for a TV show. He didn't really care if they missed the flight, but he knew that if they did miss the flight, Bill wouldn't quit whining about it for the next few weeks.

"Yeah I'm coming." Bill said as he opened his bedroom door, pushed Tom away, and walked into the bathroom. He started applying his makeup with one hand and straightening his hair with the other.

"Bill, not to worry you, but we have twenty minutes before the plane leaves." Gustav calmly told Bill, who was taking his sweet time, as he walked past the bathroom and down the stairs.

In his haste, Bill dropped his eyeliner and unplugged his flat iron. He walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE! I WOULD HAVE HURRIED! NOW LETS GO!" Bill yelled while running down the stairs. He grabbed some of his suitcases and carried them to the car; Bill then went back to the house about five more times before he finally got all of his suitcases in the car. After he finished squishing all of the suitcases in the trunk or Tom's Escalade, he went and sat in the passenger seat.

Tom, Georg, and Gustav walked out of the house laughing. Each was holding two suitcases. Somehow, they managed to fit their suitcases inside of the trunk.

Georg, Gustav, and Tom calmly got in the car. They were enjoying Bill's franticness because Bill was the one who had signed them up for a contest without their consent. They were already over Bill entering them in the contest because he did it so frequently, what they really cared about was Bill learning not to enter them into things.

"STEP ON IT TOM!" Bill screamed as soon as Tom sat down.

Tom rolled his eyes and put his seatbelt on. "Whatever," answered the annoyed teen, who was eating a granola bar. He turned on the car and drove out of the driveway towards the airport.

* * *

**So these chapter are really short(Most if them will be.). I tried fixing some of the errors in this chapter, so tell me what you think...? please. Thanks for reading. Check out some of my other stories too =D**


	3. Problems Everywhere

**I OWN NOTHING (boo) I Don't own Tokio Hotel =(**

* * *

**With Tokio Hotel **

At the air port Tom suddenly started rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears started to roll down his face. His band mates turned around and stared at him as though he was crazy. Tom pointed at Bill's hair and soon Gustav and Georg were clutching their stomachs and laughing as hard as he was. Bill just stood there confused as to why they were laughing at his hair and face. Then he remembered that he had run out of the house so fast that he didn't have time to finish his hair or make up.

"TOM GET ME A MIRROR!" He yelled so loud that his face started turning red. When Bill got the mirror he saw that only half his hair was up and the other had started drooping down. Then he saw that he had only finished putting eyeliner on one eye so it looked as if he had a black eye. He had started turning red with anger. Bill turned around ever so slowly, his anger rising because Tom had burst out laughing again. "TOM YOU IDIOT YOU BETTER START RUNNING BECAUSE IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL PULL OUT ALL OF YOU HAIR!" Bill yelled at Tom while Tom tried to keep his pants up and run away, unsuccessfully that is.

"Why are you blaming me? The G's are laughing too!" Tom screamed back at Bill.

"I have to blame someone!" Bill yelled back. Tom's pants fell down to the ground, which caused him to trip, causing another round of laughter from the G's. Bill was still mad, so he decided to sit on top of Tom and then started pulling his hair.

"Flight 483 to Hawaii will departure in ten minutes. All passengers should board the plane at this time." The announcer person announced over the intercom.

**XXXXXXXXOnThePlaneXXXXXXX**

Throughout the whole plane ride to Hawaii, Bill wouldn't stop throwing Skittles and gummy bears at his sleeping brother, Tom. After a while, Tom started twitching and Bill started to wonder why his brother kept twitching and saying, "How is this possible? This can't be happening." multiple times.

**XXXXXXXXXXTom's DreamXXXXXXXX**

_ Tom was lying on the beach in Hawaii while his band mates were having a water fight. It was a sunny, cloudless day. The sky was the brightest blue he had ever seen and sun shone brightly making the ocean water glisten and shine. He was about to go for a swim, when out of nowhere dark black clouds started to fill the sky. Tom realized that Bill and the G's had disappeared along with the hotel and all the vegetation. Then huge gummy bears, Skittles, and hail started to fall from the sky. He looked up and screamed to the sky "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." After running around in circles for a while, he abruptly stopped and looked up towards the sky again. As he looked up he got hit on the head by a falling gummy bear so hard that everything went black and he lost consciousness. _

**XXXXXXXBack2RealityXXXX**

"Tom wake up. We're here!" Gustav yelled in to Tom's ear, causing him to jump out of his seat and run out of the plane, to where no one knows. Twenty minutes later Tom reappeared and got on the boat, along with the other band members, that would take them to Fiji.

Once they got to the island they met J.D. who told them that they would meet with the other players in one hour to decide how the teams would be split up. Tom had disappeared again, Georg had gone to take a nap, Gustav had gone to do what Gustav's do, and Bill had gone to take a walk on the beach.

**XXXXXXXXWithBillXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bill was walking on the beach spacing off when he saw a girl sitting on the beach crying her eyes out, her head in her lap. She had her hoodie up and big black sun glasses on. He walked over to the girl and sat by her. "Hey are you ok? Wait never mind that was a stupid question to ask. I mean if you were you wouldn't be sitting there crying." Bill told the girl.

"No I'm not okay; I don't even know why I'm even going to tell you this. I just found out that my boyfriend cheated on me. But the worst thing is that I knew this was going to happen because he's a player. He said he would never cheat on me because he "loved" me and would never want to hurt me. All the lies he told me I believed. I even moved in with him, but I guess now I know what he was doing when he came home late from 'work'." The girl said in a bitter but hurt tone. She pulled out a bag of gummy bears and started biting off the heads and eating them. "By the way my names Lucy, what's yours?" She asked Bill.

"Can I trust you?" Bill asked.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I mean I trusted you without even knowing your name."

"Right, well my name's Bill and I'm from Tokio Hotel. We're the band that's going to be playing on Endurance."

Lucy laughed and wiped the tears away. "That's cool. I love your music. It helped me get through hard times, but don't worry I'm not going to go all psycho on you or the rest of Tokio Hotel. All I want from you is to be friends since I think you're a kind, cool, caring person since you listened to me."

Bill blushed and looked away. "Thanks. So what do you want to do now?"

"Question time, oh and do you want some?" Lucy asked while holding a bag of skittles and gummy bears towards bill.

"Yea! Thank you! Your my savior! Tom, Georg, and Gustav didn't give me enough time to pack all my candy and caffeine. What a bunch of meaner wieners."

Lucy smiled. She loved how bill got so excited over little things and she was happy that she was able to make him happy. "What! I'll have to talk to them and give them a piece of my mind. I mean really? Gummy bears, Skittles, and caffeine are life itself. I live off them."

"YEA I know that's what I thought." Bill said as he grabbed a handful of gummy bears and shoved them into his mouth.

Lucy laughed at his reaction. "Anyways back to question time. I'll ask you a question first, and then you can ask me."

"What's your favorite color?" Lucy asked Bill while shoving a handful of candy in her mouth.

"Black, what's your favorite color?"

"Black too."

Lucy thought for a moment. "How old are you?"

"18, what about you?"

"17, almost 18 in a couple of weeks, and then I'll be legally old enough to live on my own." She said with a sheepish grin on her face. "So who's the oldest in the band?"

"Georg is 20, Gustav is 19, and Tom is 18 but only older than me by ten minutes. He never lets me live that down. I'm still taller than him though. Now it's my turn to ask you something. Who's your favorite Tokio Hotel band member?" Bill asked with a smirk on his face.

"Umm, I think it would have to be Tom, I mean how couldn't you Tom be your favorite band member? He has baggy clothes, dreads, and a HOT LIP RING! He's everything a girl could ever want and more." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Really, why, and how, what I mean is why Tom? He's a player!" He asked with a shocked expression.

Lucy broke into uncontrollable laughter that caused tears to roll down her face. "Gotcha, I don't know any of the other band members so I really don't know what they're like, so you're my favorite band member and I hope we become good friends too. I feel as though I've known you for most of my life but I've just met you today not even an hour ago. One day I hope you become my favorite person in the world, a person I can count on, a person who won't leave me, a person that's a great friend." With that Bill gave her a hug that held so many emotions for a girl he just met, which the girl happily returned to him. The sat there entwined in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity.

Lucy's cell phone started ringing. "Are you going to answer that?" Bill asked.

"I'd rather not, but I guess I have to." She said while looking up and smiling at Bill.

Lucy took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. "Hello Caleb." Lucy spoke into the speaker.

"Hi. Where in the world have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" A deep voiced yelled so loud that Bill could hear the words clearly.

Lucy untangled herself from Bill's arms and stood up. "Well apparently you haven't been looking hard because I sure saw you and that blonde." Lucy answered in a cold voice.

"Lucy, honey it isn't what you think it is. She kissed me."

"Yea, sure, whatever. Would you stop lying to me this one time? You and I both know that what you are saying is not true." She said in hurt, but controlled voice.

"It doesn't even matter it was just June, anyways we already decided we were going to be on the same team and everyone else already chose their teams. I don't want to switch teams anyways. I like how they are right now."

Shocked and hurt, Lucy yelled, "What, it was June? How could you she was my best friend! Well, now for sure I'm not going with you or June anymore. I don't want to be on a team with a bunch of liars." As Lucy said this, tears started rolling down her face. "Anyways how do you know the rest of the team won't get eliminated in the elimination round? We're through and I'm going with my new guy friends."

"WHAT! Then who are we suppose to go with? And how in the world did you meet guys already, and are you dating one of them? 'Cause if you are I going to murder him and you know I can!"

"I don't know who you're going with and don't I really care. Solve your own problems, I'm through with you and all your lies. Since we're not dating any more you don't need to know how I met them or if I'm dating one of them. And yea I know you could probably murder them and get away with it but, you and I both know I have control over you and could beat you. If you try anything I will stop you, no matter what it takes. You got that?" She said in a threatening voice that scared Bill. With that she hung up her phone and turned to look at Bill.

Lucy stuck her phone in her pocket. "Bill, I'm sorry you had to hear that and I didn't even ask you if you wanted to be on my team or if you already had a team." She said in an apathetic voice.

"Its fine Lucy, you were mad and hurt I can understand that and besides I would love to be on your team. I'm sure Tom, Georg, and Gustav won't mind either, so let's get back to camp to talk to them." Bill said in a caring, soft voice. He looked down at his feet and cautiously asked, "Lucy what did he mean about murdering one of us if you dated one of us and? What did you mean by having control over him and that he could get away with murdering us and that you would stop him no matter what?" Bill asked in a very worried tone.

"You heard that?" Lucy asked in a very quiet voice.

He nodded his head. "Yea, you guys were practically screaming your heads off at each other."

Lucy averted her gaze from Bill's. "Bill I can't tell you right now. I first need to get closer to you, Tom, Georg, and Gustav because if I tell you I'll have to tell them too and I really don't trust people easily. But with you it's different because I already trust you with my life but it's still a big secret to tell, so please give me a little more time. Anyways you don't have to worry about it yet and hopefully you won't ever have to worry about it. When I'm ready to tell, you will be the first one I'll tell. Don't worry about Caleb hurting you, Tom, Gustav, or Georg because I won't let him and he wouldn't dare. So please drop and head back to camp please." Lucy asked in a pleading voice.

Bill blushed. "I trust you Lucy so I won't ask any more questions. Except for these ones, are we dating, are we more than friends?" Before Lucy could answer he turned around and said, "Let's get back to camp now."

Lucy grabbed Bill's hand and squeezed it."I don't know Bill if we're dating or not but we'll figure that out later, I think we had enough drama for one hour. Anyways, thank you for everything, you're an amazing person."

With that said, they headed back to camp, hand in hand just enjoying the peace that they had for now because nothing lasts forever, not even happiness.

* * *

**So, this chapter and the past two have been kind-of lame. Then next two chapters are better though. So, keep on reading. please. The chapters get longer after this one. Thanks for reading. Review? **

**P.s. You should check out some of my other stories. My newest one is a Black Veil Brides story, I think you'll like it. Check it out. Also check out some of my other ones. Thanks!**


	4. Meetings, Greetings, Whys, and Hows

**Sadly, I still don't own Tokio Hotel….**

* * *

**XXXXXAt The Camp FireXXXXXX**

"Hey, Tom, Georg, and Gustav I would like to introduce you to Lucy. Lucy I would like to introduce you to Tom, Georg, and Gustav." Bill said as he pointed to his brother and his friends.

"Hello, I'm Gustav," said a guy with short blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Georg," said a guy with long brown hair.

"Hey, beautiful, I'm Tom, Bill's older, stronger, better looking brother. What are you and Bill doing together, wouldn't you much rather be with me?" said a guy with dreadlocks.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Bill is kind of-sort of my boyfriend, I mean if he wants to be," Lucy said while a blush slowly crept onto her face.

"Of course I want be!" Bill said in a happy voice. He then ran over to Lucy, gave her a hug and swung her around in the air.

"WHAT! How and why would someone as beautiful as you do out with my baby brother?" Tom yelled with a shocked expression.

"Come on Tom, lets go. We should give these guys some privacy." Gustav said while trying to pull Tom away from the scene that stood before him.

"No, its fine, we actually came to ask you guys a question," Bill said in a very calm, serious voice.

"Okay, shoot, baby bro." Tom said in an equally serious voice, his previous problem left forgotten.

"Well, when I met Lucy she was cr—, I think I should let Lucy explain." Bill said in an embarrassed tone, not knowing whether he should have said what he had said.

"When Bill and I met I was sitting on the beach crying because my boyfriend had cheated on me with my best friend. So, Bill being the nice person that he is walked over and sat by me and tried to comfort me. Later my ex-boyfriend Caleb called and well, the conversation turned ugly. And well, I kind of told him that I was going to be in a group with you guys, but then he got all mad because the groups had already been decided…" Lucy said so quickly that the boys could barely understand her. "Then he threatened Bill…" she said as quietly as she could, as if hoping that no one would hear her.

"What do you mean the groups have been decided? I thought that there was an elimination round and then another round, the second round being the one that decides how the teams will be chosen and who will ultimately end up being in each team." asked Georg, while getting some strange looks from Bill and Tom, who as usual were clueless of what was going on. "Bill, Tom I guess you guys didn't talk to J.D. yet. Well, after I took my nap I found Gustav and we thought it would be a good idea to go and talk to J.D. because we didn't know what was going on. He told us what Endurance was, the main rules and what not, he also told us he that along with the letter that he sent us he had also sent us instructions to find and talk to him when we landed."

"Oh," the twins said in unison.

"I guess I shouldn't have thrown that part away…" Bill said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND LUNA! NO ONE THREATENS MY BABY BRO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Tom yelled having heard the last bit of what Lucy had said.

"Go for it Tom, although he wouldn't dare hurt Bill." Lucy said.

Tom shrugged. "Oh, well I guess I don't have to worry then."

"Well, Georg that is how the teams are supposed to be chosen. But, I'm guessing you guys just got here today, right?" Lucy paused to let Georg answer.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything?" Georg asked.

"Well, everyone else has been here for the past two days and on the second day J.D had us all meet one another at the main camp. There Caleb and I guessed who would be leaving and who would be staying. Later we gathered the people who we thought would be staying and brought them back to the camp. After that Caleb and I decided to ask June and 2 more people to join us to be in our "group". Other people saw what we were doing and started to ask other people to be in their groups. Soon there were only a few with no groups; those being the ones that we thought would be going home. Everyone was happy with whom they were going to go with, and so all of them including me decide that we would do everything and anything that we could to get everyone into the right groups. But, now that's all going to get messed because I left Caleb's team and people are going to start fighting to get onto teams…" She explained.

"Why didn't anyone want to be with us?" The boys asked with a tint of sadness in their voices.

Lucy looked away towards the setting sun. "We didn't know you guys would be coming. You would know if we did because some of the girls here would have already gone crazy over you guys…."

"What! There are fan-girls here? How Many? Are they hard-core fans?" they yelled in unison.

"Are they mainly Bill and Tom fans?" Georg and Gustav asked.

"Uh, all of them… and yea most of them are_**really**_hard-core fans…" Lucy said as quietly as she could. Then added, "But they are mainly Bill and Tom fans. There are a few that are Georg and Gustav fans though. Those fans are really calm and nice though and won't bother Georg and Gustav much if they ask the girls to leave them alone. Then there are the fans that think that if they have a fling with you guys, *cough* mainly *cough* *cough* Tom, *cough* that they'll get famous."

"What! We're gonna die!" Bill and Tom said together.

"No, you mean Bill and Tom will die because Georg and Gustav don't have that many crazy fan-girls here. Therefore it's not Georg and Gustav's problem. These are the times when Georg and Gustav are happy that they have fewer fans than Bill and Tom." Gustav and Georg said together, speaking in third person while trying to hold in their laughter. Yes, they sure were getting a good kick out of this situation. They weren't able to hold in their laugher as long as they wanted to and ended up rolling on the floor and laughing their heads off.

Tom grabbed Bill by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Bill this is entirely your fault! If you hadn't singed us up for that contest we wouldn't be in this mess!" Tom said very dramatically

"How was I suppose to know that there would be crazy fans here, that would want to mob us?" Bill asked angrily.

"Guys, calm down. Georg, Gustav stop laughing at Bill and Tom's problems." Lucy said.

"But, it's funny, wait no more than funny, it hilarious!" Gustav managed to get out before laughter overtook him again.

"It doesn't matter if it's funny. We have to talk seriously now." Lucy said while trying to suppress a giggle.

After finally being able to get off the ground, Georg exclaimed, "So you admit that it's funny!"

Lucy shook her head and smiled. "Moving on now; so what do you guys think? Can I be in your group?"

"YEAH! Of course you can." The boys yelled in unison.

"But how do you know, Lucy, that you won't be eliminated?" Georg asked.

"Georg, why do you always have to be such a downer?" Bill asked.

"I'm not a downer; I'm just a curious person" Replied Georg.

"I just know…" Lucy said with a mysterious gleam in her eyes. Her eyes then suddenly changed colors from a dark brown to a very bright, intriguing green, which Tom only seemed to notice.

"Well, I for one believe in you, Lucy!" Bill said.

"I guess I should give her a little more credit too." Georg added.

"I think Lucy can make it, too." Gustav chimed in.

"Yeaaa, I think Lucy can make it." Tom said in a distant voice. He was feeling uneasy around Lucy due to the fact that she was very secretive and he saw her eyes change colors. Then he added, "At least we don't have to participate or we'd probably get out right away."

Lucy noticing Tom's uneasiness asked, "Tom are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Don't worry about Tom. He's crazy. I have to go find my luggage though. So I'll see you around. Here's my phone number." Bill said as he handed her two pieces of paper. Then added, "Georg, Gustav, and Tom's phone numbers are on the other sheet of paper, hope you guys don't mind that I gave her your numbers."

"Of course we don't mind, she is after all out friend." Georg and Gustav said.

"What Georg and Gustav said." Tom said

"Oh, Georg and Gustav will you guys come help me with my luggage?" Bill asked with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you ask Tom? I mean he is your brother." Gustav said sounding a little bit annoyed because he knew how much luggage Bill carried.

Bill smiled. "My puppy dog eyes don't work on him, silly." He said in a sweet voice.

"Fine," Georg and Gustav mumbled out.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!"

"We know." Georg and Gustav said in unison.

"Hey, can you guys get my stuff too?" Tom asked

"Fine," Bill, Georg, and Gustav said. Knowing that if they didn't Tom would go off on a rant about Georg and Gustav liking Bill more, which would lead to Bill getting hurt. The Three then walked away leaving Tom and Lucy alone.

Tom turned to face Lucy. "Lucy can I asked you a question?"

"You just did."

Tom ignored her and asked, "Why and how did your eyes change colors?" He stared at her for a while and waited for her to answer. Lucy just stood there shocked. A thousand thoughts were going through her head and she couldn't figure out what to say. Tom saw that Lucy hadn't moved and that it seemed that she had stopped breathing. He waved his hand in front of face, but nothing happened. He shook her, but all that did was make Lucy stare right at him. It seemed to Tom that Lucy was in some sort of trance.


	5. Answers or more questions?

**I don't own Tokio Hotel or Endurance. =(**

* * *

Lucy stood there shocked at what Tom had just asked her. She couldn't come up with a way to answer his question and was lost in thought. As Tom waved his hand in front of her face and shook her, she came to a conclusion. She had to tell Tom some of the truth behind her past and who she really was. She sighed and came out of her trance. Lucy grabbed Tom by his arm and started leading him into the forest.

Tom was confused about Lucy's actions and stopped walking. "Where are you taking me?"

Lucy groaned and shook her head. "You want answers?" Tom nodded. "Well, then fallow me. I'm taking you to a place where I know we will be alone and so that no one will overhear our conversation."

The two walked on a path for a while. Lucy took a turn off of the path and they were soon surrounded by vegetation. They walked straight, for what seemed to Tom half of an hour and turned once more. Lucy stopped when she saw a boulder and a log that were surrounded by an assortment of different colored flowers. On the boulder lay a stick, a candle, a bottle of water, and a jar.

Lucy walked over to the log and sat down. She patted the log, signaling Tom to come sit down by her. He walked over to her and sat down. "Tom, I'm going to put this very bluntly. You can believe me if you want to or not. It's up to you. I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Bill, what I'm about to tell you."

Tom nodded and said, "I promise."

Lucy shook her head and pulled out a knife from her sweatshirt. "Words don't mean much." She pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt on her right arm, with her left hand she took the knife and slid it across her wrist, making a slit. Tom noticed that there were many cuts on her arm, not just the one that she had just made. The slit was deep enough that blood started coming out in a steady flow, but shallow enough that the blood didn't pour out too quick.

Tom sat next to her, staring. First at Lucy and then at the blood that was coming out of the slit. He was shocked and couldn't believe what Lucy had just done. "Lucy, are you okay? Why would you cut yourself?" He asked with a panicked expression.

Lucy ignored his questions and held out the knife to him. Tom continued staring at her and then at the knife she held out. "Tom, take the knife and cut yourself, just as I did."

"What? You want me to cut myself? You're kidding, right?"

Lucy shook her head. With a very serious voice she said, "No, I'm not kidding and yes, I want you to cut yourself." She grabbed Tom's hand and sat the knife on it. Lucy waited for Tom to cut himself, but no such thing occurred. She sighed. "Tom, you want answers, right?" Tom nodded once again at the same question that he had been asked before. "Well then, do as I say. Cut yourself."

Tom stared at her for a while longer, and then grabbed the knife with his left hand. With a quick movement of his hand, he made a slit similar to the one that Lucy had made on her own arm. He stared at the blood that was flowing out of his wrist and then looked up at Lucy. He handed her the knife back. "What now?"

"Hold out your arm," Answered Lucy. Tom stuck out his arm. Lucy grabbed his arm and stuck her slit on top of Tom's slit. When Lucy's blood touched Tom's blood, a blue light appeared between their arms, where their slits touched. Tom stared with awe, while Lucy smiled at Tom's reaction. She took her arm off of Tom's and held her arm in front of Tom's mouth.

"Why's your arm in front of my mouth?"

Lucy moved her arm closer to Tom's lips. "Tom, this may sound a bit disturbing, but you need to suck my blood."

Tom crinkled his nose. "Why would I suck your blood? Besides, I hate the taste of blood."

"Do you want answers?" Tom nodded once again. "Then just do as I say. I mean, you already cut yourself; if you don't suck my blood that would've just been a waste."

Tom grabbed Lucy's arm, stared at if for a while, and then brought it closer to his mouth. He looked up at Lucy, who gave him a nod, signaling him to keep on going. He brought her arm to his lips and started sucking on the cut. When the blood touched his taste buds, Tom was overtaken with pleasure. Lucy's blood didn't taste like anything Tom had ever tasted before. It was sweet and addicting. Tom moaned at the pleasure he was experiencing. Lucy giggled when she heard Tom moan. As each minute passed Tom experienced more pleasure, as did Lucy. Tom sucked on Lucy's blood for about ten more minutes.

Lucy moaned. "Stop, Tom…" She slowly pulled her arm away from Tom's mouth. Tom grabbed her arm, looked up at her and gave her his puppy dog eyes, begging her with his eyes not to take away her arm. "Tom, I have to." Sad and reluctant, Tom released Lucy's arm. He sat on the log with a smile plastered on his face and spaced out.

"Tom."

"What?" Tom answered, coming out of his trace.

"I need your arm."

"Okay."

Lucy pulled Tom's arm to her mouth and looked up at Tom. He nodded and told her to do what she needed to do. She brought the cut to her lips and started sucking on his blood. The sensation that was brought by Tom's blood brought pleasure to Lucy's body and mind. Tom also felt pleasure as Lucy sucked on his blood. Lucy had been sucking on Tom's blood for a while now, not as long as Tom had been sucking on her blood, and she saw that he was turning a bit pale. Reluctantly she let go of his arm and muttered, "Sorry."

"For what?" Tom asked.

She looked up at his chocolate brown eyes. "For making you a bit pale looking."

Tom looked down at his arm and saw that he was looking slightly pale. "No worries, I get the blood back," he said as he winked at Lucy. He looked back down and stared at the spot where he had cut himself. It had stopped bleeding and had turned slightly pink.

Lucy saw Tom staring at the cut on his arm and asked, "Tom can I call you Tomi?" Tom nodded. Lucy poked Tom on his arm with her finger. "What's wrong, Tomi?"

"How am I going to explain this," he said while pointing to the cut on his arm, "to Bill, Georg, Gustav, or anyone who sees it?" He paused and thought for a moment. "They're going to think that I'm a masochist!"

Lucy laughed at his outburst.

Tom glared at Lucy. "Don't laugh, I'm being serious here."

"Okay, calm down, no need to glare at me. All you need to do is hide it for a couple days, weeks, or at most, months."

"How am I supposed to hide a cut on my right arm for a month or more?"

Lucy smiled. "Easy, wear a sweatshirt."

"In this heat, you expect me to wear a sweatshirt in this heat?"

"Okay, that idea's out of the question. You could always just not use your right arm."

Tom stared at Lucy, shocked at what she had just said. "You aren't taking this seriously, are you?" She shrugged. "I'm right handed! How could I not use my right hand?"

"Fine, fine, be that way." Lucy stopped talking and thought for a moment. "Do you have a watch?"

"No."

Lucy took one of the thick bracelets that she was wearing off of her wrist and handed it to Tom. "I don't want to wear a bracelet." Lucy growled at him. "Did you just growl at me?"

Lucy nodded. "Unless you want your cut to show, I suggest you wear it. It's not like you have anything else that you could use."

Tom took the bracelet and looked at it. The bracelet had dinosaurs chasing after people, unicorns, and skulls on it and had the word STRANGE in the center. When Tom saw this, he started laughing. "This bracelet is quite strange." He stuck the bracelet on his wrist, hiding his cut perfectly. "Thank you, Lucy."

"You're welcome."

Tom poked Lucy with his finger and when Lucy looked at him, he slowly reached up to her face and took her sunglasses off. He saw that her eyes were a bright purple. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes. But how come they turned green? Why did we need to do the cutting and the sucking the blood thing? What are you going to tell me?"

"Thanks, and we had to do the whole blood thing because now we are bonded by blood and mind. If you don't believe what I say, you will not be able to tell anyone, not even jokingly, and you may even forget everything we did and what I'm going to tell you." She smiled at Tom and continued, "The answer to your questions is that I'm a vampire."

Tom smiled back and jokingly said, "Yea, and I'm not a player."

Lucy stared at Tom, her smile was now gone. "I told you, if you chose not to believe me then I will not explain anything to you."

Shocked, Tom asked, "You're not kidding?"

"As I just finished saying, don't believe me if you don't want to." Lucy looked Tom in the eyes. "We can go back to camp and pretend nothing happened."

Tom returned Lucy's stare and started shaking his head. As he stared into her eyes, he couldn't help but start believing her. Lucy's eyes were full of sincerity and it seemed to Tom that she wanted him to believe her. "Give me a bit of time to process what you just told me."

Lucy looked down at the ground. She was sad that Tom wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. If Lucy was him and he was Lucy, she wouldn't believe him either. What she said sounded so ludicrous. Lucy thought that she sounded like some crazed fan-girl trying to get attention. She hoped that Tom would believer her, but somewhere deep inside of her told her that it may be better if he didn't. This thought brought tears to her eyes, which she tried push back. Then Lucy thought that she was such an idiot to even tell Tom in the first place.

Tom slowly reached towards Lucy and tilted her face up. He looked at her and saw that she was crying; her tears slowly streamed down her face. As Tom saw Lucy crying, his heart started to break. He hated that she was crying and hated himself for being the reason that she was crying. Tom reached towards Lucy's face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Lucy, don't cry." He grabbed Lucy, pulled her towards him, sat her on his lap, and hugged her. At that moment Tom saw and felt how small and fragile Lucy was. Her head was on his shoulder and she was hugging him back. "I believe you," Tom whispered into Lucy's ear.

Those three simple words made Lucy start crying again. Not because she was sad, but because she was happy. She hugged Tom harder and started to tremble. Tom looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Lucy, why are you crying? Are you okay?"

Lucy looked at Tom and smiled. "I'm better than okay…"

Tom smiled back and asked, "So, are you going to tell me your story?"

"If you want me to, or we could come back here some other day and I could tell you then."

Tom thought for a moment. "I chose another day. We have to be getting back to camp soon. I think Bill might even be worried as it is." He paused and looked at Lucy. "Besides if you told me today, I wouldn't have an excuse to steal you away from my brother."

Lucy laughed and got off of Tom's lap. "Well then, I guess we should head back to camp to meet with J.D and the other people."

Tom stood up, grabbed Lucy, and got close to her face. "Lucy, can you promise me something?"

She smiled at Tom and nodded. "Sure Tom, what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't get mad if I fall in love with you."

Stunned because of what Tom had just said, Lucy stared at him. She looked into his eyes and saw that Tom was sincere and a bit sad. "I promise."

Tom leaned towards Lucy, as their lips were about to meet, Tom pulled away and sighed. He turned away from Lucy. "We better head back to camp. Or Bill is going to have a conniption."

"Yea," Lucy agreed.

The two started heading back to camp. As they walked Tom whispered ever so softly, "Don't break…" his voice got so soft that Lucy couldn't understand the rest of what he said.

Lucy saw that something was bothering Tom, but didn't know what. She grabbed Tom's hand and squeezed it. The two continued to walk hand in hand back to camp.

As they approached the camp, Tom let go of Lucy's hand and stopped walking. He turned to face Lucy and smiled. "Bet I can beat you there." With that said, Tom started running, if that's what you would call it, towards the camp.

Lucy saw something in Tom's eyes, behind his fake smile. She decided to think nothing of it and yelled, "No fair, you got a head start!" as she ran after him.

* * *

**After a while, I finally finished this chapter :D I'm not sure if it's even slightly good, but I tried so I hope you enjoyed it or at least didn't hate it. =D**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: HIATUS

**A/N: I'm so sorry, but this story is on HIATUS. I've looked back on the writing of this story and I believe there are too many mistakes. The plots are also a bit messed up. I do, however, plan on continuing this story. I'm not sure when, but I will. I'm fairly busy with school, and some of the other stories I have started, but I will try to fix this story soon. Before I write a new chapter and continue with this story, I plan to rewrite all of the chapters, or if the chapters are salvable, make some changes to make it better. I'm sorry if this inconveniences any of you. Thank you for reading and understanding, I really appreciate it.**

**Peace, Tokio Hotel, and Love,**

**PainLasts4Ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm going to start working on getting it off hiatus. **


	8. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

*******IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!****

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
